Can't You Keep A Secret?
by xobeauty2
Summary: Story so much better than summery btw. Miley and Oliver- secret relationship. Includes Sam/Freddy. Too difficult to summarize... :D read it!


"Listen," I say to Oliver as I'm zipping up the back of my dress, "I really can't keep doing this." "I know Miles, I'm sorry, but every time I look at you, I just—" I interrupt him, "I know, I know, I feel the same way, but I just can't keep talking to Lily as if nothing happens between us." Oliver turns his head away from me, "I know, but I just can't stand the thought of us not being this close, this in love, this… magical. I love you too much. And before you say it, I would never break Lily's heart, I love that girl to death, but you, when I see you, I have to kiss you." I jump off his bed and hold my hand still on the doorknob, "No more, Oliver, we really do have to stop." He replies, "I know… so, I'll see you tomorrow night?" I look at the carpet, "Yeah… you will." As I walk to the elevator, looking at my surroundings, I can't help but to think, "Miley, you're being stupid, you have to break this little fling with Oliver, you're hurting him, just as much as you're hurting yourself." "Ok," I say aloud. I step into the elevator, and push the _lobby_ button, I see someone's hand stop the doors, "Sorry 'bout that." "Its fine, what floor?" I ask. "Lobby, please." There's an awkward silence, "I'm Jake, by the way." He holds out his hand, as mine are still clenched to my purse in front of me. "I'm Miley." He rubs his obviously sweaty palms on his jeans and sticks his hands in his back pockets. We finally arrive to the lobby and step out. "It was nice meeting you," he says. I keep my eyes focused on the doors, determined to escape. I walk to the hotel doors and step outside into the fresh air. I pull out a cigarette, "Stop that Miley! You know you shouldn't have those." I hear my conscience say. I throw the pack into the trash, I bite my lip, and I whistle, "Taxi!" I yell. I step into the cab, and I say, "14th park way, Lake Avenue please." "You got it!" he says. I lean my head against the cab door window, and think about Justin; his gray eyes, his pink, tan lips, his beautiful body hugging me as tight as he can, I miss him so much. I'm not mad at Harper, I promise, I'm not, I understand, she is really pretty… she's changed a lot since high school. She stopped wearing those ugly clothes, she started to curl her hair, and sometimes leave it pin straight. Ever since I gave up my little secret about being Hannah, I just couldn't do the whole TV show anymore; I didn't feel "into it" and when they press found out about Justin and me, Justin had to stop seeing me, he couldn't take it. I sigh aloud and look out the window, "Damn." "Hard day?" The cab driver says. I reply, "Hard week…" "We're here," he says with his New Jersey accent. "Thanks," I hand him a fifty and say, "You can keep the change." I step out the cab and slam the door. I walk up the stairs of my apartment and take out my keys from my purse, "Damn it! I think I left my keys in Ollie's room. Shit, shit, shit!" I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, Miley." I wonder, "Who the hell is this?" I turn around, it's Sam! "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Sam, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" She gives me a huge hug and I say, "I didn't even know you were in town!" "I thought I'd surprise you," she says, "and what's that you said about… Oliver?" I scream without realizing it, "Nothing!" I calm down, "nothing. I just um… came from breakfast with him is all." Sam says, "Awesome, I haven't seen him in a while." I rummage through my purse again, praying I have my keys with me. "Yes!" I say. I take out my keys, and open my apartment door. Sam says, "I'm really beat, so I'm just going to sleep, is that cool? We can go party tonight, if you want?" I reply, "I don't know yet, I'll be back soon though, I have to go grocery shopping." Sam replies, "In New York? I didn't think that was possible." She chuckles. I slam my trunk and lock my car door with my groceries inside. I'm outside of my therapists' building. I walk into the building, enter the elevator, and click the third floor. _Mr. Gregory Johnson_ the outside of his window reads. I knock, no answer, I knock again. I think to myself, "I knew I should've called first." I walk out of the building and drive to my apartment. I look at the clock, only six thirty. I sigh, grab my groceries, and open my apartment door, "Sam," I say, then quickly close the door. I hear panting, maybe I should've knocked first, I quietly close the door, and sit outside the hallway. "Uh! Uh! Uh!" I hear, obviously coming from Sam. "Oh!" I hear her breathing heavily, "Oh! Freddie! I'm going to, I'm going to—," "Fuck!" I hear Freddie, my good friend say. "Miley's going to be home soon! Clean it up! Clean it up! Shit," Sam says. I walk out my apartment building. "Go out the back, go out the back," she says. He yells, "I can't find the back!" I hold my breath and walk into the room, Freddie runs into the bathroom, "Hey Freddie," I yell. "Hey, Miley," he says in a "I-give-up" voice. "Help me with these bags," I say. Sam picks up a bag and quickly says, "I'm so sorry Miley, I just got bored, and I haven't seen Freddie in so long, I, just…" I stop her and laugh, "It's okay, Sam. I honestly don't care, you just need to make sure I'm not walking in the door while that happens! I've been sitting out here for like 5 minutes." "Oh, my gosh," she says. We put the groceries in the fridge. "You can come out now Freddie," I say to the bathroom door. "Geesh, I'm so embarrassed," Freddie says, "I haven't seen you in such a long time Miley!" He gives me a hug and sits on the bed next to me and Sam. He puts his arm around her shoulders, "So, Miley, how come you haven't visited me in so long. I mean, I do live right up the street from you. Sam shouldn't be the only one that has to connect us!" Freddie says. I laugh. I look at my watch, it's already 10:30. We've just been sitting here all night reminiscing on old times. "Hey, you guys, I'm going to head off to bed," I say. "Alright," they say in unison. "Hey, Miles, I'm going to stay over Freddie's for the night," Sam says. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning?" "Yup, I guess," she says. I sigh, and close the door behind them as they leave out. I wish I could have a real relationship too. Sam and Freddie have been together since tenth grade, we're sophomores in college now… crazy, right? I snuggle myself under my covers, trying to get Oliver out of my mind. I just… can't.


End file.
